


在到处之间找我

by YuWU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: 他在这里悄悄保留好一切，穿过几十年的时光，穿过生与死，等他发现。





	在到处之间找我

2016

手机被托尼放在角落里蒙尘。

那是部很古旧的手机，不，古却不旧，不知道是史蒂夫从哪儿淘回来的玩意儿，现在除了老年人已经没人会用这种简陋的按键机了，还他妈是翻盖的。它像是个外来客——本来也是——与这个充斥着斯塔克科技的地方格格不入。

就像史蒂夫。

托尼忍不住这么想，他没法不这么想。他从前总想知道史蒂夫是如何看待自己的，那比他如何看待托尼·斯塔克更为重要。一个误打误撞闯进未来时空的过时之人？他在这里究竟有没有过归属感？基地究竟是不是他的家？还是说他的家永远是布鲁克林那一间破败的小房子，随着七十年的岁月烟消云散，而他永远地成了漂泊的灵魂？

他还没来得及问，史蒂夫就已经告诉了他答案。

当然是好答案，他永生难忘。

那盒快递成了补充材料，托尼把信读了一遍又一遍，甚至能想象得到史蒂夫写下这些文字时的神情。他恨史蒂夫是如此的坚定又固执，更恨自己爱死了这样的坚定与固执。

手机安静地躺在信纸旁边，和他面面相觑。

托尼不由得想起他第一次教史蒂夫用智能手机时的情形，旁人眼里史蒂夫是对现代科技一窍不通的老古董，可只有托尼知道，他其实学东西学得很快，不过几个演示的时间他就已经和现代人没什么两样。但史蒂夫不喜欢手机，托尼之前给他买的智能机总是被忘在某个角落，出门也不记得带。

“我对一切现代的东西不感兴趣，除了你。”史蒂夫说。

那段时间托尼很忙，或者说至少看上去很忙。

伤愈出院后他重新回到基地，政府那边替他找了个心理医生，每周咨询一次，他没拒绝。另外，罗迪的下肢恢复需要他操心，佩珀听说了西伯利亚的事情之后也赶回来看望他。被此事震惊的不止她一个人，在民众的恐慌和质疑面前，他得带着为数不多的复仇者坚定地站在政府一边。情况掉了个个儿，局面朝着荒唐的方向狂奔而去。

那部手机最初被他带在身边，但一次都没响过。后来某次酒会后，他醉醺醺地回到家脱掉西装，手机从内侧口袋里掉出来，落在地毯上发出沉闷的响声。托尼忽然觉得愤怒，捡起来一步一晃地把它扔进了卧室最底层的柜子里，砰地一声摔上了门。

他想，他早该把那手机扔掉的。

不久后幻视来告诉他，他打算离开这儿去找流亡中的旺达。彼时托尼正在低头调试装备，头也没抬，“那挺好啊，去吧，你们两个本来也不该分开。”

“她的错误，我也有责任，我得替她说声抱歉。”

“我不会跟孩子赌气的。”数据始终显示错误，托尼猛然拍了一下虚拟键盘，屏幕闪了两下，卡住不动了。

幻视歪头看着他跟设备较劲，“所以你跟大人赌气吗？”

托尼一顿，抬头看他，“那更没必要了。”

幻视没再继续说些别的，下午他就离开了，什么都没带走。基地又走了一个人，他理解幻视，他知道他多么想回到爱人身边——他怎么能不理解呢？

那天夜里托尼无论如何也睡不着，每当困意袭来时都有什么东西在拉扯着他，像黑暗里幽幽的光，他仿佛看见手机屏幕亮了起来，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字在发件人一栏跳动不停。

他翻身下床，凭着记忆翻遍了柜子却没找到，又跑下楼去调出Friday的大厦录像，才发现它是一失手被自己丢进了柜子的缝隙里。

手机落满了灰尘，已经没电了，托尼翻箱倒柜找出之前的快递盒子，里面果然有配套的充电器，一插电，屏幕应声而亮。但没有任何新消息，像它来时一样安静。

托尼最终把手机带回了卧室。第二天他给弗瑞打了电话，说他不再需要心理咨询师，他痊愈了。

之后他仿佛真的痊愈了，不再夜夜失眠，情绪低落，每日靠咖啡续命。他明白想让史蒂夫从生活里完全消失是件不可能的事，除了这部手机，除了他脑子里的回忆，除了那些说不清道不明的情绪，还有史蒂夫从来未曾断过的消息。

出乎意料，私下还有联络的人竟然是娜塔莎和罗迪，于是两边的动向通过女特工和政府拥护者交换殆尽。

史蒂夫去做了义警，史蒂夫跑到世界各地执行任务，史蒂夫受伤了，史蒂夫偷偷潜回美国了……不厌其烦，事无巨细。托尼无法阻止老友在自己面前兴致勃勃地谈起这些，更何况恐怕罗迪有意的可能性要更大些。

后来他终于忍不住，“我们谈些别的不好吗？”

罗迪盯着他看，“你确定吗？”

他闷闷地捧起碗来喝汤，“当然，别再提了。”

罗迪出乎意料地配合，果然不再聊起这些。日子过得像水一样平淡无波，直到那天下午。

在看见那则报道前，托尼其实不记得那天是什么日子，他边往嘴里塞着软糖边陪罗迪在沙发上看例行新闻节目——“不愧是钢铁爱国者，一次也不落”——然后看见屏幕中央忽然蹦出一个人的照片，他不认识，但导视条上写着什么，他读了一遍有点发蒙，大意是某退休老人在家中被杀，经调查得知是九头蛇某某头目，曾策划过一系列恐怖事件，最臭名昭著的则是1996年斯塔克夫妇车祸案，凶手疑为在逃战犯史蒂夫·罗杰斯、娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，现场保护得较好……

有什么噎在喉咙里，托尼愣了愣，听见一声手机提示音。

简简单单一句话，“托尼，生日快乐。”

软糖撒在沙发上，托尼死死盯着手机屏幕，需要费些力气才能让自己不把它摔出去。

“我不知道这是否能平息你的愤怒，托尼，时隔半年我仍旧觉得十分抱歉。这段时间我从未放弃过调查，希望这一点小小的惩戒能给你带来稍许安慰。你、霍华德夫妇以及巴基都是无辜的，没能处理好一切的人是我。这些天来我觉得内心很平静，唯一挂记的人是你，从电视上也看到了一些关于你的报道，我能看出来你过得并不好，托尼，我还能为你做些什么？”

永远妥帖、细致、可靠的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你——托尼那一瞬间也搞不懂自己究竟在想什么。

罗迪听到声音，靠过来问他，“怎么了？史蒂夫终于开始给你发消息了？他们过得好吗？”

托尼面无表情关掉屏幕，“大概不错，还有钱给我发这种长篇累牍的废话。”

那之后手机终于活了过来，史蒂夫开始给他发些消息，关于任何事情的，一些生活记录，一些突然冒出来的想法，一些给他的叮嘱，一些特殊日子的祝福，甚至仅仅是一句晚安。

托尼每句都看，但从来不回。

史蒂夫从此活在他的翻盖手机里，得不到回应也照发不误。有时一连几天不出现，托尼以为他终于坚持不下去的时候，收件箱就会忽然冒出一封消息，多半是轻描淡写的一句解释，受伤了，或是位置偏僻找不到充电的地方，然后又是一天几条，再不间断。

托尼渐渐习惯了睡前他的一句晚安，那是任何安眠药都比不上的。史蒂夫常常问自己还能为他做些什么，其实他已经做得够多，至少有每晚安睡。

托尼也习惯了从各种事件的缝隙里找到他的踪迹。虽然没有公开的报道，在世人眼里他也仍旧是战犯，但托尼认得出他，他所凭借的也从来不是一个名头。政府心照不宣地放他一条生路，于是各地的麻烦事最终都由潜逃中的史蒂夫解决。

就好像哪里都是他的影子，在每个和平与安宁出现的地方。

2036

这是史蒂夫的第几个生日他已经记不清。

年龄始终是笔糊涂账，玛莉那小家伙——事实上她已经十六岁，不再是小孩子了——算了算，说大概是五十二岁，如果加上冰里的那几十年就已经一百多岁了。史蒂夫听她一点一点把年龄捋清楚，摇头笑笑，“都一样的。”

当然没什么不一样。

托尼离开后，时间过得飞快。世界相安无事地过了几十年，并且看起来还会继续安定下去。比起从前，复仇者更多地成为了一种象征，被当作纪念雕像，被当作精神图腾。他们这一代纷纷退休，回归安静平淡的生活，但新人又远未到可以独当一面的程度，所以史蒂夫留了下来。更何况除了留下，他也不知道可以去哪儿。

那些和托尼的回忆都在这儿，美好的，伤痛的，不能忘记的，一点一滴。他不打算离开。

今年生日不是整数年，再加上不久前复仇者们刚刚聚会过一次，因此这日留在基地陪他的只有玛莉。他早上出门参加国庆日活动前，小姑娘穿着睡衣顶着一头乱发从楼上下来，“爹地，你今晚早点回来，我有礼物给你。”

回基地的路上史蒂夫想起她那煞有介事的样子就忍不住笑，可以想象到所谓生日礼物多半又是什么奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿，她总是这样，一枚果子，一粒种子，或者仅仅是乱糟糟写满了公式的草稿纸。可他又不得不承认，玛莉再也不是小女孩，在老去的过程中他看见了她无声却真切的成长。她越来越像托尼，聪明懂事，伶牙俐齿，有一点无伤大雅的自恋，犀利的言语下有一颗柔软的心。她终有一天会长大，会离开，振翅飞到远方去，再不回头。

这当然没什么不好，他只是有点孤单。

出乎意料地，进门时小姑娘背着手站在客厅中央，看见他进来后把手伸出来，神神秘秘地说，“爹地，生日快乐。”

掌心放着一把钥匙。

史蒂夫确信自己在过去的漫长岁月里从未见过这把钥匙，它造型简单，做工也算不上精致，再普通不过。他盯着它看了一会儿，依旧毫无头绪，于是困惑地眨眨眼，“这是什么？”

“钥匙。开银行保险柜的。”

他顿了顿，“什么保险柜？”

“我不知道。密码加钥匙，还需要你的签名才能打开，密码是你们分开那天的日期。”

心跳忽然漏掉一拍，史蒂夫拿起那枚薄薄的金属物件，“……我们？谁？”

“去看看吧，趁银行还没打烊。”

史蒂夫把钥匙攥在掌心，立刻开车离开，硬硬的纹路硌得他生疼。他按玛莉的指引跑到那家银行去，签名核实身份之后，银行的工作人员带着他去金库开保险柜。短短几步路走得他头晕腿软，甚至有掉头就跑的冲动。他不知道自己会看见什么，也许藏了这么多年的伤疤会再次被狠狠撕裂。

但那是托尼留给他的，他舍不得不看。

最后史蒂夫终于打开保险柜，他看见里面躺着熟悉的快递盒。

尘封的岁月扑面而来，扑得他几乎睁不开眼睛，盒子外面积了厚厚一层灰，东西却还完好，那部手机，配套的充电器，还有那封信，一件不少。

史蒂夫说不出话来。他只是一遍又一遍地摩挲那部手机，那封信，纸张已经泛黄，但甚至还隐约闻得见托尼的香水味，不知道他曾反复读过多少遍，以至于气味浸入纸张，萦绕不散。

和解之后他们心照不宣地不再提那件事，他也从来没再问过手机的下落。他以为托尼已经丢了那玩意儿。原来他还留着，全部都留着，原封不动地悄悄地锁在这里，穿过几十年的时光，穿过生与死，等他发现。

他第一次如此失态——战场上他没有，葬礼上他没有，失控的情绪本来不该属于他——把车开得几乎飞起来，匆匆忙忙停好车之后抱着盒子狂奔进屋，“玛莉？你在哪儿？玛莉？玛莉·斯塔克-罗杰斯！你在哪儿，我有话要问你。”

史蒂夫最终在托尼的房间找到了她。小姑娘安安静静地坐在父亲曾经的工作台前，眼珠一眨不眨地望着他。

在女儿注视的目光里，他张了张嘴，声音干涩沙哑，“玛莉……这到底是什么意思？”

玛莉看着他怀里紧紧抱着的盒子，“这是爸比在出事之前给我的，他说如果他没能回来，希望我能在今年把它当做生日礼物送给你。2036年，二十年了不是吗？”

史蒂夫几乎整个人倚靠在门框上，好像听不懂女儿的话，“你知道这是什么吗？”

“不知道。我问过他，他没有告诉过我，只说你看了就会明白。”

史蒂夫失魂落魄地捧着盒子走回房间，坐在地上摆弄那部手机。充电器竟然还能用，他把线路插好，屏幕亮了起来，耳边响起熟悉的提示音。距离出厂大概已经过了几十年，它太旧了，旧到史蒂夫看不清屏幕上的字，他揉了揉眼睛，摸到满手眼泪。

开机后屏幕中央自动跳出来一行字，被惊叹号包围着——“存储空间已满”。

他茫然地按照提示清除内存，界面跳转到短信息模块。

史蒂夫愣了愣，收件箱里全部都是他当时发给托尼的消息，每一封都在，包括最初的那条生日快乐，托尼全部都留着，按时间一条一条存好。可是这些远达不到占满所有空间的地步，否则他自己那部也早就没有内存了。

情况没有起色，提示再次出现后他皱着眉按键，界面跳转进了草稿箱页面。

这次史蒂夫彻底愣住。

草稿箱竟然也是满的。

心在狂跳，他颤抖得厉害，几乎看不清屏幕上的字。他发现最早的一条编辑于托尼生日当晚，而后从无间断，有时一天甚至有五六条。他本以为托尼不愿意回复他的消息，原来他只是没有发出来。

他随意点开一条草稿。

“有时候我觉得自己恨极了你，但是看见那些新闻，还是忍不住担心你有没有受伤。你已经好几天没有消息发来了，你还好吗？”

“今天是国庆日，国务卿那怪老头儿又拽着我去参加那些毫无意义的活动了，每到这时候我就后悔怎么当时就被他哄骗了。你在哪儿？你吃蛋糕了吗？娜塔莎和山姆有没有给你过生日？”

“下午的时候我不小心把桌子上的咖啡打翻，但是想了想没有再倒一杯，我想起你之前总是劝阻我不要喝这么多咖啡。原来你从那个时候就已经这么烦人了啊。”

“史蒂夫。史蒂夫。”

“我想我该一直生气的，但有时候又恨不得立刻见到你。我很想原谅你，但前提要让我先打一顿。”

“你还会回来吗？”

……

那些时日里，难捱的从来不止他一个人。

眼泪大颗大颗滴落在屏幕上，史蒂夫哭得悄无声息，浑身都在颤抖，他细细地看了每一条，认真而细致，落泪的同时又忍不住微笑。他有多么幸运，竟然还有如此一段他不曾见证却真真切切发生过的关于托尼的记忆可以复习。托尼诚实地记录了下来，帮他最终弥补了那两年的缺席。

史蒂夫最终把列表翻到最顶端这条，是出事前一晚编辑的。

“已经很晚了，靠在床头用这破旧的手机编辑短信大概可以排得进我人生中最傻的前三件事。但我只是觉得需要写点什么，也许在某一天你会看见，也许你不用看见这些，当然这最好了。

我们一路走来这么多年，什么事情都经历过，我们爱着彼此，救赎彼此，怨恨彼此，甚至对对方大打出手，又再次和解，携手面对一切，就像从前那样。我想，唯一还陌生的也许就是‘死亡’，但它偏偏是最有可能发生的。这是我们谁都知道的事。

很长一段时间里我都不能原谅你，正如你不能原谅自己一样，可是这世上的事总是如此，我曾恨你，却始终爱着你。分离的那些日子里，我总是泡在你的屋子里，看你留下的那些画，你书架上摆着的那些书。我读到《飞鸟集》，泰戈尔这样写道，‘日子的尽头，我站在你面前，你将会看见我的伤疤。你就会知晓，我曾受伤，也曾痊愈。’那时我好像突然明白了什么，你喜欢这位印度作家是因为这个吗？爱是灵药，它能治愈我，当然也能治愈你。

如果我真的没能回来，这是意料之中的，不是吗？我相信你的伤疤终会痊愈。况且我从不曾离开，当你看见那些漂亮的孩子、温馨的家庭、恩爱的夫妻，那些茂盛的花木，丛间的蝴蝶，那都是我。

我永远都在，就像那年的你。”

史蒂夫含着眼泪俯下身去亲吻屏幕，就像亲吻托尼柔软而温暖的嘴唇。

不知过了多久，他听见窸窸窣窣的声响，泪眼朦胧地看见玛莉走进屋子，将窗帘拉开，阳光从她身后倾泻而下，面目因此模糊不清。她静静看了史蒂夫一会儿，张开双臂。

史蒂夫扑上前去紧紧抱住女儿，就好像她已成了他此刻唯一的支撑。

透过干净的玻璃，他看见窗外盛放的花草，还有那棵他曾和幼时的玛莉一起亲手种下的山毛榉。初时史蒂夫总担心它能不能撑过不定时的浇灌和照顾，没想到它最后竟真的好好活了下来，长得郁郁葱葱，长成参天大树。他知道在每个角落，都有一棵树，也许是云杉，也许是黄松，也许是山毛榉，它长得漂亮挺拔，并且会一直蓬勃地生长下去。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *玛莉设定为盾铁的娃，《天才少女》里的小女孩。本文无摩根。  
*史蒂夫的年龄如果算错了大家就……无视吧，乱算的。  
*不收刀片。


End file.
